


Practice Hugs

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil practice hugging before VidCon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Hugs

Practice Hugs

 

“Dan can I ask you something?” Phil said walking into Dan’s room where he was packing for VidCon. They had to leave around midday tomorrow but Dan was determined not to leave all of his packing to the last minute.

“Sure yeah, what is it?” Dan said looking up from where he was bent over his wardrobe looking for something.

“I think we should practice hugging, you know, for VidCon, because we’re going to be hugging a lot of people and I don’t want it to be awkward.”

“Phil, my channel is all about being me awkward and you have mentioned more than a few times that you’re pretty awkward too, I don’t think our fans will mind.”

“I know, but some of them are going to be flying quite far to meet us and I don’t want them to feel like it wasn’t worth it.”

“What do you mean by practicing hugging anyway? You give amazing hugs, you have nothing to worry about. If anything I should be the one worrying about being awkward, I don’t know how to look in those situations, what do you do with your face?”

“I don’t know, I just kind of don’t think about my face so I can’t really help you there, but either way I think we both need to practice so come...hug me.”

Dan sighed dramatically, “fine, if I must,” he then got up and walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil squeezed tight and really focused on what he was doing while Dan tried to figure out what to do with his face, but it was different with Phil. They hugged and cuddled all the time, with a fan it was going to be weird because he’ll be hugging someone that he doesn’t even know the name of.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” Phil replied, pulling back to look at Dan.

“We’re going to be hugging loads of people that we don’t even know the names of, isn’t that a bit weird?”

“I don’t think so, but if you do you can always ask their name before you hug them,” He replied with a shrug.

“Still weird, okay are you done practicing hugging me yet.”

“Yeah I guess, hugging you’s not the same though, we hug all the time and I know how to. I’m just afraid of the fans that are like a foot shorter than us that we’ll have the hug, that’s just going to be weird.”

“Yeah, but we’ll work it out.”

“I guess.”


End file.
